The Only Exception
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: One-Shoot. Porque, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, siempre hay lugar para el amor. Hay que hacer una excepción. Los dos estaban juntos, porque ella había hecho una excepción en el amor. Porque para ella, él era la única excepción. Pasen y lean!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

**RECOMENDACIÓN: léanlo mientras escuchen esta canción: "The Only Exception", de Paramore.**

**EDITADO: corregí faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

_The Only Exception_

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, en el colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería. Bueno, era lo más tranquilo y normal que se podía estar, dado las condiciones. Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, es decir Lord Voldemor o, cómo algunos lo conocieron, Tom Marvolo Riddel, estaba en su tiempo de mayor poder. Estaba reclutando tanto magos como brujas podía; y matando igualmente a todo ser mágico como muggles. Era tiempos oscuros, muy oscuros.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, los alumnos del colegio, sólo tenían una preocupación: pasar los exámenes, terminar el año y divertirse con sus amigos. Si bien estaban preocupados con lo que estaba pasando en el exterior, preferían seguir con sus vidas. Es decir, estudio, diversión, amigos y enamorarse.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo cierta chica pelirroja. Su nombre era Lily Evans y era la prefecta perfecta y Premio Anual. Estaba en su séptimo y último año. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo ella: divertirse con sus amigos, estudiar y salir. Pero había una cosa que no hacía: era el amor. En realidad, ella estaba enamorada de cierto chico pelinegro, jugador de Quidditch y bromista. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero ella siempre lo negaba, aunque en el fondo, sabía que era mentira. Sus constantes peleas, gritos e insultos los delataban a ambos. Él ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ella de él, pero sus temperamentos no hacían que pudieran estar juntos. Pero de todas formas, todo el castillo sabía que estaban enamorado el uno del otro. Hasta los fantasmas lo sabían.

Así que era un día normal y tranquilo en el castillo. Tenían todos esas preocupaciones, pero trataban de evitarlos. Ya podrían preocuparse luego, cuando terminaran el colegio. Era un día normal, como cualquier otro día.

Era un día martes, casi llegando a las vacaciones de invierno, y el séptimo año había terminado su clase doble de Transformaciones. Todos estaban contentos por las vacaciones. En esa clase de Transformaciones, se encontraba Lily y, para su desgracia o alegría según lo vean, se encontraban Los Merodeadores, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. En ese grupito se encontraba la fuente de las tantas y constantes peleas de Lily, es decir James Potter.

El tema de sus constantes peleas era el siguiente: James, desde el quinto año, intentaba que Lily aceptase salir con él, pero ella se negaba. James llegó hasta hacer cosas vergonzosas por ella. Una vez le pidió salir con él, en el medio del Gran Comedor, con todos los alumnos mirando curiosos. ¿Y cuál fue la respuesta de la pelirroja? No. Lo rechazó en frente de todo el colegio, pero él no se dio por vencido. Desde ese año, está intentado salir con ella.

Para James, Lily no era un capricho de adolescentes y nada más. Era todo lo contrario. Para él, era la mujer indicada para pasar el resto de su vida. Y eso lo podían afirmar Sirius y Remus, que eran los que más conocían al pelinegro. Y también podían decir que nunca había hecho algo parecido a ninguna otra chica.

Pero, a pesar de que Remus le decía toda esas cosas a Lily. Sí, Remus. Según ella, él era el más "tranquilo y responsable" de Los Merodeadores y, por ende, su amigo. Remus le contaba todo eso, pero ella seguía negándolo al _pobre _pelinegro. Y ella tenía sus razones, y eran válidas.

No quería ser una más del montón de chicas con las que había estado. No quería ilusionarse con algo, para después sufrir. Pero había algo que nadie sabía, solamente Remus lo conocía. Era lo siguiente: todas las chicas con las que estuvo James, eran nada más para hacer enojar y que se ponga celosa Lily. Pero eso era algo que no lo iba a decir.

Cuando Lily estaba en la mitad del corredor que llevaba para las escaleras, escucha que alguien grita su nombre.

-¡Evans!

Ella se da vuelta para ver quién la nombraba. Al principio se quedó muda, pero después reaccionó. Eso le pasaba todas las veces que lo miraba o que él la llamaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-le contesta, enojada, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Era lo mismo de todo los años, y de todos los santos días.

-No hace falta estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo, pelirroja-le contesta James, con una sonrisa-. No voy a hacer nada.

Eso le causa gracia a Lily. Ella no se lo creía.

-¿En serio? No me lo creo-bufó, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras, que la llevaban para su siguiente clase.

-¡Espera, Lily!-la llamaba James, que había empezado a correr detrás de ella. Detrás de James, se encontraban Sirius y Remus, que iban para evitar que ocurriese una masacre. Bueno, eso era lo que hacía Remus, Sirius solamente se limitaba a reírse a carcajadas de los rechazos de Cornamenta.

-No, Potter-le dijo cortante, sin darse vuelta cuando lo dijo. Y siguió caminado.

Cuando estaba a unos metros del borde de la escalera, se le interpone James, haciendo que parara.

-Potter, salí y déjame pasar-le dijo, conteniendo su ira.

-No-simplemente le contesto-. No te dejo pasar hasta que no me hayas aceptado.

-Te lo dije una y mil veces, y te lo vuelvo a repetir: no pienso salir con vos-le dijo, ahora, perdiendo el control. Estaba gritando.

Se dio la vuelta para irse por otro lado. No llegó ni a hacer un paso, cuando sintió una mano que le agarraba el brazo y le impedía caminar.

-Lily, por favor…-intentó decir algo James, pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

-Por favor, nada. Y no me llames Lily. Para vos soy Evans, Potter-le dijo, mientras se soltaba de su agarra, con brusquedad.

Lo que no se había dado cuenta que, con ese simple movimiento, había desatado un accidenta fatal.

Cuando Lily se soltó, bruscamente, del agarre de James, ella no controló su fuerza. Como James estaba muy, pero muy cerca del borde del escalón, con ese empujón que le dio Lily, trastabilló y calló por las escaleras.

Lily no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso si no hubiera sido por unos gritos, que conocía perfectamente a los dueños de esas voces.

-¡JAMES!

-¡CORNAMENTA!

Habían sido Remus y Sirius los que habían gritado, con el terror en sus caras por lo que había pasado. Y Lily no se quedaba atrás. Cuando vio lo que le estaba pasando a James, soltó los libros que tenía en sus manos y pegó un grito de terror. Acto siguiente, los tres bajaron corriendo las escaleras hasta dónde se encontraba James.

En ese momento los tres tenían, en sus mentes, un solo pensamiento: _¿Y si estaba…?_ Pero no podían seguir pensando, porque no salían del miedo y terror que sentían.

La primera en llegar a su lado fue Lily. No le importó que todo el mundo la estuviera viendo, de sus constantes peleas. No le importó nada. Lo único que le importaba era que no le hubiese pasado nada a James.

-James, por favor-decía mientras que lo movía para que despertara. Ella no se había percatado de que lo había llamado por su nombre y no por su apellido-. Por favor, despierta.

Lily a medida que decía eso, había empezado a llorar, con desesperación. Remus se arrodillo en frente de ella, y también estaba haciendo lo que podía para hacer que James reaccionara. El único que no hacía nada era Sirius. El porqué era fácil: estaba caminando de un lado para el otro, desesperado, con sus manos en la cabeza. No podía reaccionar.

Nadie hacía nada. Sirius estaba dando vueltas, preocupado; Lily estaba desesperada y llorando a mares; el resto de los alumnos se había acercado para haber lo ocurrido. El único que no había entrado en pánico, por el momento, fue Remus. Y haciendo uso de que no había entrado en pánico, fue él que dio las órdenes.

-Lily, Canuto-los aludidos prestaron atención al hombre lobo-. Ayuden a llevar a James a la enfermería.

Con eso, los tres se fueron derecho a la enfermería. Remus tenía agarrado a James de los hombros, mientras que Sirius de las piernas. Lily era la encargada de dispersar a la gente que se le cruzaba en el medio.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Lily abrió las puertas de un empujón y los dos amigos entraron derecho, para dejar a Cornamenta. Los tres sorprendieron a la Señora Pomfrey, que se encontraba acomodando unas cosas en la enfermería.

Ni Sirius ni Remus le preguntaron nada a la Señora Pomfrey. Ellos directamente colocaron a James en una camilla, mientras que Lily se dejaba caer en una silla, sollozando peor de lo que estaba.

La Señora Pomfrey se acercó alarmada. Inmediatamente empezó a hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó, mientras miraba a James.

-Yo…yo….él….se…-Lily no podía formular una oración por su llanto.

-Se trastabilló y se cayó por las escaleras-intervino Sirius. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había ocurrido el accidente.

Con solo eso le bastó a la enfermera para empezar a controlar a James. Tardó diez minutos en cerciorarse de que no tuviera ninguna contusión, fractura o algo por el estilo.

Lo que si sabía era algo: estaba vivo y para el trío eso era más que suficiente.

La Señora Pomfrey los dejó quedarse solamente cinco minutos. Pasado los cinco minutos, los sacó de la enfermería, con el pretexto de que tenía que descansar.

Todo el camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffinfor, Lily se la pasó murmurando cosas.

-Lily, no es tu culpa-dijo de repente Remus. Él la había escuchado y se estaba echando la culpa de lo ocurrido-. No es culpa tuya ni de nadie. Es algo que tenía que pasar y, por desgracia, pasó.

Lily no dijo nada. El resto del camino fue en un silencio absoluto.

El resto del día pasó muy monótono para los chicos. Se les hizo eterno el día. Ellos no podían esperar para ir a ver a James. Ellos no eran los únicos, también Lily se sentía de esa forma. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en James, tendido en la cama, sin su sonrisa, sin sus bromas, sin ver sus ojos… En fin, lo extrañaba.

Ya había pasado un día, y James no despertaba aún. Peter, Remus y Sirius habían ido continuamente, para hacerle compañía, y con la esperanza de que despertara. Pero no tuvieron surte. Lily no había ido todavía. No había ido porque tenía un conflicto consigo misma. Ya no podía evitar ese sentimiento por James, era muy grande para no darle importancia. Estaba enamorada de él y no lo podía negar. Casi se muere cuando lo vio tendido en el piso, inmóvil.

Con su decisión en mente, esperó para poner en marcha su plan.

Después de cenar, los alumnos se fueron a sus salas comunes. Lily se quedó en la Sala Común hasta que el último alumno se fue a su cama. Ya era hora de poner en marcha su plan. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que planeaba hacer algo. Nadie, menos dos personas. Esas dos personas eran Remus y Sirius, pero no la iban a delatar. Sabían a dónde iba a ir la pelirroja.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, los dos subieron a sus cuartos y sacaron la capa de invisibilidad de James, se la pusieron arriba y bajaron las escaleras. Como Lily no los veía, no sabía que estaban.

Cuando Lily se aseguró de que nadie más estuviera en la habitación, se paró y se puso una capa oscura. La capa era para poder camuflarse en las sombras. Con la capa bien asegurada, salió por el retrato y empezó a caminar por los corredores del castillo. Detrás de ella iban los dos merodeadores, para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada. También habían traído consigo, El Mapa del Merodeador. Con eso se aseguraban de que no se encontraran con alguien no deseado.

Lily seguía y seguía caminando. No se iba a detener por nada en el mundo. Recién se detuvo cuando llegó a unas puertas. Se paró, respiró profundamente y entró hacia el cuarto.

El lugar a dónde había ido Lily era la enfermería. Había ido para ver a James, y esperaba que le Señora Pomfrey no la encontrase y la retara. Quería quedarse con él. Ya no quería seguir ignorando sus sentimientos hacia él. No, quería que él supiera todo lo que sentía ella.

Se internó en la oscuridad de la enfermería y, por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, pudo distinguir a James. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en una de las sillas que había al lado. Se sentó y le tomó una de sus manos. Estaba igual que a la tarde, por lo que le había dicho Remus. No se había despertado en todo el día. Había estado inconsciente desde que se había caído por las escaleras.

Lily cuando lo vio, no pudo reprimir su llanto más tiempo. Se acercó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Y, entre el llanto, empezó a murmurar algo, que solamente lo podía escuchar alguien que estuviera a su lado.

_When i was younger _  
_I saw my daddy cry _  
_And cursed at the wind _  
_He broke his own heart _  
_And i watched _  
_As he tried to reassemble it _

_And my momma swore that _  
_She would never let herself forget _  
_And that was the day i promised _  
_Id never sing of love _  
_If it does not exist _

_But darlin, _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _

_Maybe i know, somewhere _  
_Deep in my soul _  
_That love never lasts _  
_And we've got to find other ways _  
_To make it alone _  
_Or keep a straight face _

_And i've always lived like this _  
_Keeping a comfortable, distance _  
_And up until now _  
_I had sworn to myself that i was content _  
_With loneliness _

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but _

_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _

_Ive got a tight grip on reality _  
_But i cant _  
_Let go of what's in front of me here _  
_I know your leaving _  
_In the morning, when you wake up _  
_Leave me with some proof its not a dream _

_Ohh- _

_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _  
_You, are, the only exception _

_And Im on my way to believing it. _  
_Oh, And Im on my way to believing it._

Era una canción, y en esa canción ponía todo los sentimientos que sentía por aquél chico pelinegro, arrogante, merodeador, que le había robado el corazón y que estaba en su mente.

-Por favor, James. Despierta-le suplicaba Lily, mientras que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-. Te necesito. Despierta. Te necesito porque te amo.

Y sí, lo dijo. Le dijo que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba.

-También te amo, Lily.

Lily se sobresaltó por escuchar esa voz. Ella pensaba que estaba dormido. No esperaba que le contestara.

-Tranquila, no era mi intención asustarte-la tranquilizó James. Estaba despierto y tenía agarrada a Lily por los hombros.

-No… no te preocupes-le contestó ella, ya más calmada. Se sentó en la misma silla-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Ahora mejor porque estás acá y por haber escuchado lo que escuché-le dijo, mientras que sonreía.

Lily se ruborizó. Le había dado vergüenza que escuchara.

-Sos hermosa cuando te ruborizas-James la miraba embobado.

Lily se limitó a sonreír y ruborizarse a más no poder. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, cada uno encimado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Es verdad que me amas?-le preguntó de repente James a Lily.

-Si-lo dijo en un susurro.

James había escuchado, pero le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché-le dijo, intentando contener la risa.

-Dije si-esta vez lo dijo un poco más fuerte, mientras que se volvía a ruborizar.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Qué sí!-le gritó Lily, mientras que se paraba y se acercaba más a él-. ¿Feliz?

-Sí, y mucho-le contestó, mientras que acortaba el espacio que los separaba y la besaba.

Ese beso fue el mejor que tuvieron los dos. Ellos habían deseado, en muchas ocasiones, poder hacer lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Besarse. El beso duró hasta que se tuvieron que separar para respirar.

En ese momento se le ocurrió algo a James.

-Lily, ¿quisieras salir con migo?-le dijo, mientras que apoyaba su enfrente en la de ella.

-Sí-le contestó, mientras que sonreía.

Y se volvieron a besar.

Desde ese momento, los dos están juntos y no se separarían por nada en el mundo.

Los dos estaban juntos, porque Lily había hecho una excepción en el amor. Porque para Lily, James era la única excepción.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nueva historia. Se me ocurrió, justamente, escuchando la canción. Se llama: "The Only Exception" y es de Paramore. Espero que les guste. Es el primer One-Shoot que escribo de Harry Potter (los que escyibí son drabbles). Los dejo para que lo disfruten.**

**Besos, Bel**


End file.
